1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist watch alarm and more particularly pertains to allowing a sick or handicapped person to readily set an alarm for providing an indication that medication should be taken with a wrist watch alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alarm mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, alarm mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing an alarm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,738 to Ichikawa et al. discloses a watch with built in audio alarm device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,641 to Maezawa et al. discloses a multi-alarm electronic watch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,836 to Feignblatt, Jr. et al. discloses a battery operated panic alarm wrist watch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,14 to Gibbs discloses a Pill takers wrist watch with two temperature sensors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,640 to Backner discloses a medication alert watch and system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wrist watch alarm that is specifically designed for use by sick and handicapped people for enabling them to readily set an alarm for providing an audible, visual, and vibrational indication that medication should be taken.
In this respect, the wrist watch alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a sick or handicapped person to readily set an alarm for providing an indication that medication should be taken.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wrist watch alarm which can be used for allowing a sick or handicapped person to readily set an alarm for providing an indication that medication should be taken. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.